


Art Inspiration for "All the Hunger on the Wind" by hauscrashburn

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Digital Painting, Gen, Ghouls, M/M, Mixed Media, Pen and Ink, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspiration for Elywyngirlie, aka hauscrashburn's, "All the Hunger on the Wind" for the Hannigram Reverse Bang.





	Art Inspiration for "All the Hunger on the Wind" by hauscrashburn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Hunger on the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003482) by [Elywyngirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie), [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha). 



> Thanks to hauscrashburn for being my awesome partner again! We were lucky enough to get paired together twice this year and it's been pretty wonderful. This time I created the art first and they wrote the amazing "All the Hunger on the Wind" to accompany it. My original prompt is listed below, but be sure to read the fic first in case of spoilers!
> 
> This piece is traditional pen and ink with digital color. I decided to really focus on the palette for this one since the last two were more about the line, which was all fun and games until I realized how much fur I was going to have to do...

**Author's Note:**

> My original prompt: Will is a werewolf who was outed when he went up against a feral were while working as a cop in Louisiana. It went officially on record as his turning, affording him a severance along with his immediate termination from law enforcement...though Will was actually born a were and has spent his life blending in to human society, courtesy of his human father. With his status out in the open, he goes into seclusion until Jack comes calling. He's put together a school for young supernatural types to safely receive an education and wants Will to teach them how to play human. Will refuses him outright, but Jack is persistent...and not above a little manipulation. He returns one full moon night with back up in the form of Hannibal, professor of art and history at Jack’s school. Will is still adamant in his refusal, but Jack, with assistance from Hannibal, manages to convince him to help them pick up their newest student...one Abigail Hobbs.


End file.
